justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Derphong Eggventure
''Sonic the Derphog: Eggventure ''is the 4th video made by Justin Quintanilla, as well as the first episode in the series. It's the first blooper to focus primarily on characters from the video games series Sonic The Derphog. In this blooper, Sonic and accidentally teleport to another dimension, and try to get back to their own dimension. Plot The blooper starts with Sonic the Hedgehog taking a nap, when he is suddenly woken up by Omochao, who tells him he has to "save the world". Sonic takes out a rifle and shoots Omochao. Tails then appears and tells Sonic to "NOTICE ME SENPAI!" After the intro plays, Sonic is shown running around Green Hill Zone when he runs into Eggman's Eggbot 2000. Sonic insults the Eggbot, and Eggman, who is standing on a smaller version of the Death Egg, tells him to not be mean because "the bot has feelings too!" (sic) The Eggbot then falls in love with Sonic and bends over in the "mating position". Frustrated, Sonic asks Eggman what he wants, and he says he only wants to be Sonic's friend. Sonic throws Tails at Eggman, knocking him off the Death Egg and onto the ground. The Eggbot 2000 then tells Sonic to "BRING ME THAT A$$," but Sonic destroys the Eggbot and runs away as Eggman sheds a single tear. Eggman gets inside of his Egg Mobile and starts stalking Sonic. Frightened, Sonic runs into a cave, where he thinks he is safe until the lights turn on to reveal Eggman right in front of him. Eggman starts thrusting what would be his pelvis if his entire torso wasn't just a sphere, making Sonic scream. The scene cuts to Eggman shoved into a trash can. Sonic is nearby, mentally scarred by the incident in the cave. Eggman is shown trying to get out of the trash can, but he falls off a cliff instead. Sonic decides to commit suicide, and jumps off a cliff. He lands directly onto a spring, making him bounce upward and into Eggman's Egg Mobile. Eggman decides to take Sonic to his house. Sonic screams and starts pressing buttons in an attempt to get out. Eggman tells him to not press the buttons, but Sonic doesn't listen, and eventually the Egg Mobile disappears with a flash of light, taking Sonic and Eggman with it. The Egg Mobile crash lands in an unknown city. Sonic and Eggman crawl out from the wreckage, and Sonic is surprised by Eggman's more realistic appearance. Eggman decides that he can rule this place, and envisions the city under his rule - with trash cans, Egg Mobiles, and clones of himself scattered everywhere. Eggman yells out for everyone to respect him, but someone drives by and calls him a nerd. Sonic decides to abandon Eggman and find a way to leave. He looks around and wonders if they are in a different dimension. Behind him is a sign that says "welcome to human world". Sonic finds a TV and watches "The Evening News Action 9 News". The news reporter reports that an alien (Eggman) has landed in Human City. A woman is shown at the crash site trying to interview Eggman, but Eggman just hits her. Sonic runs back to the crash site and knocks away all of the scientists observing the Egg Mobile and Eggman. He yells at Eggman and demands that he take him back home. He forces him into the Egg Mobile and travels to another dimension. The Egg Mobile lands in what appears to be a small town with bright colors. Sonic and Eggman climb out only to find that, to their horror, they are in Teletubbie Land. Sonic tells Eggman to get him out of there, but Eggman tells him they are out of gas. The camera pans over to show that the petrol shop is on the other side of town. Eggman puts on a hat resembling the one that the Cat in the Hat wears, and walks through town in disguise. While the disguise manages to fool the Teletubbies, when a Teletubby says hello to Eggman, he freaks out and runs away. He runs from the crowd, but runs into another Teletubby. He runs around town erratically, screaming all the while. He goes to the petrol shop, buys some gas while still screaming, and runs back to the Egg Mobile. The scene cuts to Sonic in the Minecraft Overworld. He decides this place isn't so bad, only to find Steve watching Eggman flailing his limbs around as he starts to drown in the water. The Egg Mobile lands on the cannon outside Peach's Castle. Eggman thinks it is the perfect place to rule, and he decides to call it "Eggland". Sonic decides that he is leaving, but Eggman tells him to wait as he summons Eggbot 2.0. Eggman tells Eggbot 2.0 to nicely ask the owner of the castle to give it to him, but the Eggbot refuses. Eggman gets angry and throws a grenade at the Eggbot. It doesn't explode, but the Eggbot becomes hostile. Eggman tries to leave, but the Eggbot creates an explosion near the Egg Mobile. The Eggbot starts laughing, and Mario comes out of the castle to tell it to shut up. Sonic is confident that he can defeat the Eggbot, and says he has collected a lot of rings. Eggman shoots Sonic with a gun, and no rings come out. Eggman calls Sonic a liar and decides that it is up to him to defeat the Eggbot. He pulls out a bottle of "P. Pills" and eats them. He then says "PINGAS" a lot and explodes. The Eggbot activates its "NUCLEAR MISSILE MODE" as a nuclear bomb peeks out of its butt and a sixty second countdown begins. Sonic yells at Eggman to fix it, but he is too busy admiring how evil it is. Suddenly, a Teletubby Version of Eggman appears out of nowhere. Eggman freaks out and throws the Teletubby at a trash can, and then at the Eggbot. This causes the countdown, which was at around 44 seconds, to suddenly jump to 5 seconds. Sonic yells at Eggman, who is still screaming. The nuclear missile is shot out of the Eggbot's bum and flies away. Sonic chases after it as the missile approaches the castle in Glowshire Kingdom with "Gotta Go Fast" (from Sonic X) playing in the background. Sonic continues chasing the missile (which is now being ridden by Steve) when he encounters a policeman, who tells him to stop...hammertime. Sonic kills the policeman with a rocket launcher and continues chasing the missile. The missile is just about to hit Glowshire Castle when Sonic appears and deflects it with his fist, sending it flying back to Peach's castle. Back at Peach's castle, Eggbot 2.0 is doing a "victory dance" when it notices the missile is coming back. He grabs the Egg Mobile and tells the missile to touch his pingas. The Eggbot teleports just as the missile is about to hit him, however, the plan backfires as the missile is teleported too. Eggbot is dropped to Green Hill Zone, crushing all of Sonic's friends. The missile then destroys the Eggbot. Back in Mario's dimension, Omachao tells Sonic he "saved the world", and the Robotnik Teletubby announces "the end", closing the video with Robotnik screaming even louder and children cheering can be heard. Characters Sonic The Hedgehog Classic Sonic (intro cameo) Dr. Eggman Eggbot 2000 (is destroyed at the beginning) Eggbot 2.0 (an upgraded version of Eggbot 2000) Jimmy Neutron Cindy Vortex Carl Wheezer Sheen Estevez Libby Folfax Humans Teletubbies Mario (cameo) Steve (2 cameo) Shy Guy (cameo) Policeman (cameo) Kevin The Minion (cameo) Stuart The Minion (Cameo & news flash picture) Bob The Minion (cameo) Knuckles (cameo) Amy (cameo) Rouge (cameo) Shadow (cameo) Omochao (2 cameo) Melba Manners (cameo as a news flash picture) Queen Elizabeth II (cameo as a news flash picture) Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (cameo as a news flash picture) Dr. Robotnik (Teletubby) (2 cameo) Tails (3 cameo) Silver (cameo) Minions (cameo) Trivia * The other Sonic characters that appeared towards the end each use a different model from a different Sonic game. Tails, Amy and Rouge appear to be Sonic Generations models, while Shadow's and Knuckles appear to be Sonic Heroes models. When Sonic hits a spring, flies into the sky and lands inside Robotnik's teleportation machine, Sonic calls Dr. Robotnik pinhead and he asks "Who you calling pinhead?" (while his head actually is a pin). This is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode, , where Patrick Star says "Who you calling pinhead?". This is a very popular meme on the internet. * And also at the very end, says the same ''The End ''when was telling the story of ''The Ugly Barnacle ''in the episode . * This is the only blooper to this day in which a Policeman has a cameo appearance in a blooper without saying the 'STAHP RIGHT THERE PERVERT!' voice clip from several Smosh videos. * Several times, Tails can be heard saying "NOTICE ME SENPAI" which is from Pewdiepie's videos. * At the end, Steve can be seen riding on the rocket that the Eggbot 2.0 blasts. * When Sonic runs after the rocket, "Gotta Go Fast", the intro theme of the english dub of Sonic X is playing * This blooper contains many references to ''The Simpsons. * The Wilhelm scream is heard when Eggman gets knocked of the Eggbot 2000. * Dr. Robotnik has a differnet model in this blooper, being based of his Classic Eggman model from Sonic Generations. * In Mobius, Dr. Robotnik was in a classic look but when they enter the town, his Model Changes to a Garry's Mod look. Category:Bloopers